


My Family

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Chipspeech
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a group of seven who lived together under a roof. </p><p>They were part of a created called Chipspeech. </p><p>Nobody was related, and each of these members carry their own story from being a runaway from a far galaxy to a scientist who preserved himself (or as much as he could). The "head" of this group is Her Highness Lady Parsec, and She and Her fellow Chipspeech members will someday have the world in their hand. Until the time of world domination finally comes, they'll live their lives out as though they were regular human beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was (I believe) the very first Chipspeech fan-fiction (posted it in March on Tumblr), and I was the one who wrote it. Not sure if that's considered an accomplishment or not...
> 
> Also, sadly, there's no Vosim since this was written far before he was announced. I'm sorry, Vosim!

* * *

 

 

**My Family.**

 

* * *

 

 

       They say that how this group came to be was a rather difficult journey full of tweaking, admirable dedication, and asking permission from their previous creators. Another assumption was they were scrapped ideas for more popular synthesizers which contain human-like vocals; however, they were saved by a small group at the last minute. Whatever was the cause for their being, the group of seven existed still – even after their original forms had died out.

       The “head” of the group…my, what a woman. She was full of authority but not in such a “brute” manner – of course – while her form could remind one of an android or an exotic alien. She hardly showed interest in much; although, one thing would come to her mind once in a while. She and Her fellow “family” members were planning something risky, but one which they had a secret desire for: world domination.

       Now, now, they were not the hammy kind; however, they also had regular lives on the side, so they were not obsessed with world domination and everything which had to do with it.

       Ah, yes, where were we?

      _Click click._

       _Click._

       Oh, right.

       Waking up for the start of a new day was the Benevolent Dictator with all of Her soothing voice and sarcastic manner – Lady Parsec.

       She sat up with her eyes drifting open. There was a small flash behind her in her “room”, followed by a few clicks.

       “Never fail to wake me up with your constant clicking, Terminal,” Lady Parsec – our Highness – said as soon as she heard the noise.

       Instead of replying, Terminal 99 – a rather “ancient” TI 99/4A computer – hummed at Her words as it stayed in its spot beside Her window. Terminal 99 didn’t have much of a form to go by; however, he had the power to do other things to make up for it. You could ask his inventors about that once their sanity returns to them.

       “Is anybody else up, or are we the only ones so far?”

       Terminal 99′s screen flashed to a black command board, empty for the time being. Slowly, words typed in plain sight:

       “ _Only ones as usual. It’s seven in the morning_ ,” the text read.

       “Is that all?” She wasn’t the type to care about people sleeping in, but she wasn’t the type to wake up early either. “If I had known that, I would’ve slept until the afternoon,” She added with her eyes shooting at the computer, “ _Terminal_.”

       “ _Oh yes, blame me for waking You up. You know I can’t help myself_ ,” Terminal responded through text.

       She sighed with half-lid eyes. “Let’s have breakfast alone and make sure we leave none for everybody else, then.”

       “ _Do we really need to eat, considering what we are?_ ”  
       “Don’t question me, dear.”  
       “ _Sigh._ ”

 

* * *

 

       _Click click._

       Lady Parsec glanced Her gaze upwards to look at Terminal 99′s screen just as She had started drinking her espresso.

       “ _Won’t liquids hurt you, Lady Parsec?_ ”  
       “Please capitalize the ‘y’ in ‘you’. To answer your question: of course not. We’ve been with each other for a total of two years and you’re just now asking me about this, Terminal?”

       “ _Can’t always be around You, You know._ ”

       After taking a sip, The Dictator let a smile come to her face. “I’ve noticed something, Terminal…” She told him, “you’ve actually replied to My comments. Before, you used to stay quiet and not say a peep. Shy until you warm up to others?”

       “ _Maybe. I’m not telling even You, I’m afraid._ ”  
       “That’s fine, dear.”

       “Good morning…” a young boy’s voice yawned out.

       “Would you look at that, Dee is up…” Lady Parsec commented upon seeing a thin, short-haired android walk into the kitchen with another yawn escaping from him or her. “Good morning, little boy. Have you seen Dee Klatt?”

       “Very cute, Lady Parsec.”  
       “Espresso has been made by Me. Feel free to have some.”

       Approaching the counter to grab a cup of the strong caffeine, Dee looked over her or his shoulder. “Thanks, I needed some badly. Care to guess why?”

       As the the words in question appeared on his screen, Terminal 99 and Lady Parsec both asked in “unison”:

       “Dandy?”

       An amused smile appeared on the android’s face while he or she sprayed whipped cream onto the top of the espresso. “Again, yep. He’s so hopeless and hopeful at once that it’s painfully embarrassing…”

       “Surly, you don’t feel sorry for him?” Lady Parsec was quick asking.

       “At times, yeah.”  
       “If I were tell you about his ‘adventures’ which Terminal managed to find about, you’ll immediately drop that sympathy for him. Trust Me, Dee Dee.”

       “I’d rather not know. Thank You, though.” Dee Klatt joined the two at the large table with a grunt and the cup in one hand. “Do either of you want to know what Dandy did this time?”

       Terminal chose to inquire via text, “ _What did Dandy do?_ ”

       “Started pounding at Otto’s door in a drunken state at two in the morning. I guess he was stood up by a ‘daisy’ again. I honestly feel bad for him.”

       “ _…are you sure you don’t want Lady Parsec or me to tell you about–_ ”  
       “I’m sure. I feel it would be better that way.“

       “Remind me this…” Lady Parsec spoke up, capturing the attention of the others, “ask Bert if he’s the one who has been writing ‘Down with Hatsune’ and various of comments about the Cryptons. I understand his purpose, but I would like some of those Vocaloids to join us, and leaving rude comments about them being a rude version of ‘anal holes’ won’t get them on their good side.”

       Dee and Terminal – who used an emoticon to express it – looked at each other, then back to Lady Parsec as she resumed drinking.

 

* * *

 

       “Is he going to be okay?”  
       “He will. He’s careless, not stupid.”  

       “I’m surprised you didn’t try killing him for intruding into your room last night.” Spencer AL2 – simply known as Spencer by the other ChipSpeech members – innocently glanced from the slumbering man on one of Otto’s tables, his coat draped over him as a blanket.

       “I’ve unfortunately gotten used to his nonsense to care much.”

       “I didn’t know you’ve had such a tolerance for him…” Spencer admitted.

       The head which survived through the assistance of a hovering circular machine – or a “levitating exopod” – simply whizzed across the room to continue his morning routine.

       A groan came from the man on the table.

       “Whatever you do,” Otto Mozer told the guest in his lab, “don’t offer him any ‘hangover’ remedies. Let him deal with it on his own.”

       One more groan rose before he slowly sat up with his back cracking.

       “Well, good morning and thank you for waking up in my lab again, _Dandy_.”  
       “And thank _you_ for allowing me in here, Otto.”  
       “Another stood you up again and caused you to drink yourself stupid.”

       Dandy 704 lifted a hand in defense at the comment while he placed the other to his forehead, shutting his eyes. “Yes yes, I know. Shameful, Otto, just shameful. I sometimes hope that I wasn’t stood up, but merely wound up at the wrong restaurant.” He sighed. “I don’t get it…I’m such an irresistible gentleman!”

       As Dandy slipped on his jacket, Spencer went over to the table beside one of Otto’s computers then went back to Dandy and placed his top hat onto its owner’s head. “Well, not to be rude, Dandy…”

       “No, it’s all right, Spencer–”  
      “Sometimes you can get a bit… _too much_ on the romance.”  
       “…I knew you would’ve went that route.”

       Otto chimed in, “He’s right. Better to admit it than to lie your whole life about your personality being too much. It makes me not want to get into any sort of romance if the way _you_ display it is the real method.”

       The nineteenth century gentleman huffed with a brow raised. “Jealous, Otto?”

       “Absolutely not. _You’re_ the one who was drunk, depressed, and pounding at my door at two in the morning, moping about ‘Daisy’ not showing up until you fell asleep on my equipment.”

       “What _ever_. I’m going to soothe this horrible hangover now. Thanks again for the temporary bed, Ottobot.”

       Dandy slid off the table without any sign of trouble – well, besides the painful headache and strained eyes from the amount of alcohol he had hours ago – and walked out of the lab with a wave at the two. Once the gentleman left, a sigh was the first thing to come from Otto.

       Spencer, though a bit hesitant in his tone, told him, “I’m going to have breakfast now. Are you coming?”

       “…let me tweet about this joke of a ChipSpeech first, then I’ll come.”  
       “You seem to like that ‘Twitter’ a bit much…”  
       “You could say that.”

 

* * *

>  
> 
> **Discussion About World Domination Time** …
> 
>  

* * *

 

       “I thought it would be a good laugh for them.”  
       “By insulting their fellow Vocaloids? Bert, you’ve much to learn, dear.”

        Bert Gotrax took a quick bite of his toast before replying to Lady Parsec, “Parsec, everybody knows how the Japanese Vocaloids overshadow all of the others, so there’s gotta be, like, some sort of hate there. If anything, they might get amused by my little messages on the Vocaloid house!”

       Lady Parsec’s eyes narrowed; however, She did not raise Her voice. “Must I remind you that being gentle and nice is the way to go in order to gain attention? Besides,” She added, “being nice leads one to becoming a dictator rather quicker in comparison to one who uses brash tactics and words.”

       “At that rate, world domination’s gonna take for-fucking-ever, won’t it?”  
       “Language.”

       Dee poured some espresso into Dandy’s cup while the cup’s owner spoke up, “Lady, how long must we have to stay hidden until our day arrives?”

       Lady Parsec responded calmly, “Possibly not for long, dear Dandy.”

       Bert snickered as he sat back against his seat. “Are you waiting until you notice how the Vocaloid fanbase starts dropping like flies to get them to our side, too?”

       “Maybe, maybe not…either way, that suggestion seems crude.”  
       “ _Crude_? Nah, it’s not. It’s totally drama-filled to the point of ridiculousness!”  
       “That’s enough, Bert. We need to be kind.”

       Terminal typed out in agreement, “ _She’s right, Bert._ ”

       “Shut up, Terminal.”  
       “ _Okay…_ ”

       Spencer immediately reached over and pat the aged computer quietly.

       “Perhaps…”

       When Lady Parsec talked again, everyone decided to look at Her since her eyes began to sparkle and her voice grew softer.

       “Perhaps, we can get the help of a producer and create a song to lure in the flock~?”

       Dee cocked an eyebrow. “A method of brainwashing to get what we want? Do you think it could work?”

       “It is definitely worth a shot. Otto, could you try contacting a few producers?”

       Otto, who reluctantly sat beside Dandy, replied immediately, “Of course.”

       For those wondering how and why She suddenly switched to another topic, one which could lead the group close to world domination, Lady Parsec briefly thought to herself about the Vocaloids and their purpose. Vocaloids were created to bring the world together with the power of music. Music was a powerful thing, this was indeed true, and Lady Parsec soon found herself struck with the idea to use music to take hold of the unsuspecting, innocent lot in the world. Subliminal messages were to be scattered throughout the song, of course.

       The end result was a song – a very catchy one! – which pledged allegiance to Lady Parsec and demanded all to obey Her. She loved it, and the Dictator hoped more songs would follow.

       Will they, though? Only time would tell.

 

* * *

 

**end**


End file.
